1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies with regard to a high performance washing inducing transfer unit with wire connected rollers, which can provide an ejection space to allow an ejected fluid to reach upper and lower surfaces of an object to be transferred, particularly, for a thin or super thin printed circuit board during transfer thereof without interference, and also can prevent the board from being deformed by the pressure of the fluid ejected into the ejection space.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of technologies with regard to a transfer unit that is configured to prevent deformation of a thin or super thin printed circuit board during transfer of the board and to assure that a medicinal fluid or wash water is uniformly ejected over the entire board rather than being concentrated on a location of the board, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0045934 published on May 4, 2011 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘prior art’) discloses an invention entitled “Transfer unit using wire connected roller”. The prior art was filed and published by the applicant of the present invention and registration thereof was granted on Oct. 28, 2011.
In the disclosed transfer unit of the prior art, in a state in which rotary transfer structures, which serve to transfer an object, i.e. a printed circuit board, are mounted to support structures so as to be vertically arranged in two rows, a gap between the neighboring rotary transfer structures may be too small to assure that a fluid ejected from upper and lower ejection nozzles is uniformly distributed over the entire surface of the object that is being transferred.
In addition, during rotation of the rotary transfer structures, the ejected fluid may be subjected to interference with wires of the rotary transfer structures to some extent.
To solve the above described problems, although increasing the gap between the neighboring rotary transfer structures has been proposed to provide a sufficient ejection space, it has been found that spacing the neighboring rotary transfer structures from each other may cause the object, i.e. the printed circuit board passing through the provided ejection space to bend in an ejection direction due to the pressure of the ejected fluid.